This is basically reality
by Spork Master G
Summary: Ha... I wrote this story 2 years ago. It never had an ending till now. it sucks, i'm aware, but just read it till the end. I re-read it and I had to do something. It's good to make fun of yourself.


A/N: My first JtHM ever. The ending was never writing.... UNTIL NOW! I know the story sucks, it's cliche, predictable, all that crap, but stick with it. Read til the end! I promise you will be recompinsated! - Spork  
  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep'. She smashed her alarm clock, annoyed at the irritating beep. She got out of her comforter, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Same old 17 year old, same old average height, same old long, brown hair, same old brown eyes. "Same old Angela Dega". She smirked. " How can I be an individual when I look like this?", she said trying to amuse herself. It was too early for her 'special' kind of humor as the teachers so kindly put it.  
She got dressed in her clothes. They consisted of denim shorts, a black t-shirt and Doc Martins. She sighed. No one seemed to get her. Only Kandi, her best and only friend. No one seemed to understand who she really was. She, Angela Dega, was the weird kid. Thats how everyone saw her. The only reason she was weird was because she grew up like that. As the youngest of 5 kids, she grew up with older kids. She kinda just turned out this way. While everyone was watching PBS, she was watching The Simpsons. She has always been more mature than everyone else, no matter how odd she acted at times. Maybe if she acted like the rest of them, she would be better off that way. She sighed, this was way too much to be thinking of at 6:45 in the morning.  
"Angela", her mother called from downstairs, "breakfast is ready!"  
She went downstairs and saw her mom standing over the stove. Her heart skipped. Her mom never cooked, she never even went into the kitchen. Maybe she took too much Nyquill.  
"Um, Mom, I can't eat breakfast, I get an upset stomache", she replied.  
"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and if you don't eat you can't think, if you can't think than you'll get bad grades, and if you get bad grades you can't go to college, and if you don't go to college you'll end up a waitress getting minimum wage." Sometimes, her mom tended to be long-winded."You know I'm just looking out for you. I love you and......"  
"Well look at the time, gotta' go, don't wanna be late", she interupted. She loved her too, but she was in the kitchen and acting like a real mom and such, it was a sign of the apocolypse. So, she had to get out of there as fast as possible.  
  
She got to skool half hour early as to talk about her plans for world domination with Kandi.  
Kandi. She was different. Punk rocker to the core. Some mistaked her for goth. She didn't care for goth. She had met too many superficial and depressing goth people already. Although she looked depressed, she wasn't. I guess her big, black eyes gave the illusion that was always about to cry. She had short, choppy midnight blue hair with bits of bangs in her face. Everyone thought she was a rebel. She just didn't care what the teachers thought. Especially the principal. Whenever something bad happens, they always go to her. Which, wasn't all that good for Angela.  
"I think i'll put rat poison in the salad dressing. Only preps eat salad at skool," Angela told Kandi. "Nah, then we'll be stuck with a bunch of horny jocks. Without preps to occupy themselves, they'd be forced to try to date us. And that simply cannot be," Kandi explained.  
" Oooohh! How about telling everyone that they're all being transfered to another skool? It'll take them a year to figure out that they shouldn't be there." Just then a jock walked by and touched Angela's ass. Angela immediatly felt this and grabed his hand. She started to push his in the wrong direction when Kandi stopped her. "What are you doing?! I was about to break his fingers off!"  
"Let's give the boy a fair trial. Every time he gives us an answer we don't like we lessen the chance of him having kids...ever. Now, why did you think you could come and touch my friends ass? Was it simply cuz' you're horny?"  
"I.."  
"Wrong answer!," Angela exclaimed.  
  
She ran into her house only to see was dozens of boxes all over the place. All she could say was... "What the hell?!"  
"We're going to move nearer to your brother, sweetie. I heard there have been lots of missing people in that area ," her mom said.  
"So we're going there so we can die a horrendous death", she said, pretty sure her mom wouldn't understand her.  
Then it hit her. She'd be leaving her friend. Her ONLY friend, besides her brother anyway. New town, new people. She'd have to make a new friend all over again. Or, she could meet people like her. Kandi was the only person like her here. She might not be alone there. She grinned.   
Johnny walked down the dark street brainfreezy in hand. The smell of fresh blood stuck in his nose. Nny killed the store clerck for being an asshole. He passed a group of high school girls walking the 1 o'clock streets.  
"Oh, my god! Look at what hes wearing," said one of the girls pointing at his trenchcoat.  
'The perfect place to test how sharp my new dagger is,' Nny thought to himself. He walked down a little ways, then he walked through the alley and came up behind them. He pulled out his new dagger. He slowly came up behind them, he dragged the dagger across their milky white skin. They gaped, trying to get words to coime out, but only tiny ragged breats came out. Nny smirked. Without any hesitation, he cut their heads off all at once. He could feel their warm blood drip over his hands.  
"Oh well, not like anyones going to miss them"  
Nny started to walk down the street. He saw a guy, about in his 20's run down the street holding something. Nny stopped and watched in confusion sucking on the wonderfull brain freezy.(mmm.) Then this girl with long brown hair run down the street practically running Nny over. She was shouting something at the guy.  
"Damn it, Oz, get the hell back here with my cd player," the girl shouted. He didn't stop. " I swear to god I will get you back! Steal my stuff, just because you have nothing but crap! "  
She stopped and looked around." Where the hell am I," she said to herself." GOD DAMN IT!," she cursed so loud that everyone could hear. All of a sudden she turned around and ran straight into Johnny, spilling his brainfreezy all over him in the process. He could hear all the people whispering and what not. Calling him a loser, making fun of his hair.  
"heh, heh. I'm reeeally sorry about that. Uh...nice boots," she said on the cold cemente ground. Johnny looked at her with a look of pure evil. But, instead, the sorry look in her eyes. He looked into her deep brown eyes , he could see the emotion she had. More emotion then he could ever feel. A tinge of jealousy crept over him. It felt weird. He did not like this feeling. He quickly snapped out of it.  
"Not sorry enough I guess," he said and started to pull out one of his many knives, letting his anger take over him, knowing she really was truly sorry for her act, but before he could use them she was out of there and was sprinting down the street. He chased her.  
Her legs started to hurt. She soon started running wherever her legs took her. She found herself running towards an alley. " Great, i'm running to my certain death," she mused to herself as she ran. Every step a sharp pain in her side. "Must . . . fight back . . . . . . Must live . . . . . kill Oz for stealing cd player. . . MUST . . . ESCAPE. . .!" she told her herself barely able to breath.  
Nny ran for her." Oh look, shes running to her certain death," he said as he chased her. As he ran into the alley, she was nowhere in sight. then, he felt something. A tap on his sholders. He turned around to face a cocky Angela. She kicked him in the crotch and punched him full on. He slammed into the wall. She lifted up her army blade to his throat. Which, by the way, mysteriously appeared. Normally, he wouldn't mind leaving his eternal suffering. But, today, he wasn't really in a suicidal mood.  
  
"Move, and I sware to god," she said while putting more pressure. "And don't think I won't do it. I have no concience. I killed it with a hack saw."  
"You think I'm afraid of dieing? I've tried to kill myself in a more painful way," he critisized.  
"Gee, you probably say that to all the girls you've tried to kill," the brown haired girl said as she noticed he as trying to get something out of his boot." You think i'm stupid, don't you."  
" You do know I could kill you in a second," the dark figure said.  
She rolled her eyes." You just think you can. The other people were just morons. I can kick the crap out of you. But, since i'm a nice person, i'll let you go unharmed if you buy me a brainfreezy. . . or if you can find me the golden fleece. Whichever."  
'You'll let me go! Ha! I could dice you up in a second, if I wanted to,' Nny thought to himself. "Fine, but if you piss me off again, I won't hesitate to kill you."  
"Oh! So you were hesitating to kill me. Is that what it was. I thought I was the one kicking your ass. Thanks for correcting me," Angela said sarcastacally. " Come on, lets go. What's your name o' mightiest of ass kickers?"  
  
They silentely walked to the 24/7. As they walked inside there was a group of high schoolers which went to Angelas old hi skool. They saw them and came over.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Angela, the goodgirl," the the girl said.  
As she said 'goodgirl' Angela looked like she was about to snap. Like every peice of her sanity was sweeped away with a passing wind. She got one of those looks in her eyes. The look Johnny gets when he's about kill. She closed her eyes as if consulting herself to go homicidal on them or not.  
"Kiss my ass, prep girl."  
"No wonder you have no friends, you hang around with this guy," the snobby highschooler said.  
Nny was just about to rip the knife out on her, but Angela had already began something with her.  
"Atleast he's not one of those morons you hang out with. The only reason they hang out with you is to get in your pants. You're just too stupid to relize it, " Angela said with a smirk.  
"You really had potential, Angela. But instead, you hang around with some wannabe bad girl with a tie and boots and some skinny freak with a bad haircut" the highschooler said with disgust in her voice.  
" His hair and boots are cool. And he could rip you up in a second, sweetie. And frankely, I don't mind. And NO ONE makes fun of Kandi, except me. So, I suggest you leave before I jam your head in the sucky machine."  
"Ugh, whatever," the prep left. Angela mimicked her with a wave of her hand. Johnny smirked.  
"Uh....thanks for that. Even though I tried to kill you."  
"Thats what people do. You stick up for people when they're in trouble. Especially, when it's for someone who, out of the goodness of their hearts, didn't kill me," Angela said sarcastically.  
  
They walked down the street brainfreezys in hand. None of them spoke for they had nothing to say. Both of them looked eerie in the moonlight.  
"So, you never told me youre name," a curious Angela said.  
"Johnny, but they call me Nny." Angela gave him a weird look.  
"Whos 'they'," she asked.  
"My voices, thoughts. The people I see when I think to myself. Without my voices i'd be pretty lost. More so than I am now," the tall figure told her.  
"You're lucky. Atleast they answer back. I used to have voices. Untill middle school. Then, they just left. I guess that's because I betrayed my secret way of life. 'Never drink diet soda and always tell people exactley what you think of them.' It'll make life a lot easier. Especially the part about the diet soda. See, I started hanging around with these girls, they just sort of left me. Abandoned me as if I were a bird touched by human. I never asked them to come back. I was afraid that they would peck at me like I was tainted or something," she confessed. "I never really thought I needed them. I always told them i'd be better off with out them . But once they were gone, I kinda' forgot who I was. Even after I stopped hanging out with them. I think I got my sanity back. Or whatever I little I had to begin with it."  
"They were helping you. Mine, they seem to want to control my life. "  
"If they actually wanted to help me they would have been there for me. Well, this is my house. Say, um, do you want to get some lunch tomorrow, maybe?"  
"No, I don't think so," Nny said.  
"Aww, come on. Please. . . I'll get whiny. then you'll really want to kill yourself."  
"I think no--"  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! PA-LEASE!" she whined. Johnny covered his ears and scrunched up his eyes in relfex.  
"Shut up!" he yelled back.  
"PLEASE."  
"N--"  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEE!"  
"FINE. . . just shut up."  
"Cool, I guess i'll see you tomorrow then. Well, bye," Angela said walking to her door.  
"Yeah bye," Nny said while walking away. He walked down the streets thinking of what the hell had just happend.  
  
Angela walked into her new room. So far, it was boxes and a mattress on the floor. She walked to her bed and flopped down. She groaned in agony, it hurt more than it would if her bed was normal height. Her sister, Sly, moved in with them when she got fired from her job. Her mother, being a push over, brought her into her house. Now, Sly was evrywhere. It was worse than when she was a teenager. Sly walked into her room and looked at the dazed Angela.  
"What's up with you," the sister asked.  
"Do you think it's weird to think the guy that tried to kill you is cute," She pondered.  
"No, unless he did kill you. Then it's a whole 'nother story all together"  
"He's so cool. He wears black and his hair looked like mosquito antennae. And his boots are so cool, I really like him," Angela told her sister.  
"Then what's the probem? You like him. Ask him out."  
"We're going for lunch tomorrow. I asked him and he said no, but then I whined him into saying yes," the girl told her sister.  
"Yeah, that's not a good way to start. Maybe you could make up for it tomorrow and not act like you're five," her said with smirk. Angela glared at hir sister.  
"I didn't act--!"  
"If he didn't think it was a date, he would have said ' okay, lets go to Taco Smell'. Or even said 'why not' , that means he was nervous. But if outright says 'no', then he doesn't want to go. That's not good. . Trust me. But, just in case, don't kiss him unless he goes in first. Got that."  
"Uh, right, " a slightly confused Angela said. "Don't go into the kiss first, gotcha' ."  
  
Nny arrived home about 10 minutes later. He entered his dreary, old house. The fact that he was alone made him wonder why he looked forward to coming home. But at the same time, he never wanted to leave the house. This, quite frankely, puzzled him. He walked into the house to see Reverand Meat sitting on the tattered couch.  
"And where have you been," interrigated the figurine. Nny gave an annoyed look.  
"Why do you care?"  
"Can't I ask? You were out since 5! It's midnight. I have a right to be worried."  
"I've been out later before. Besides, I was busy."  
"Doing what? Do you have a little friend I don't know about. No use in trying to make a friend. You'd give in to your temptation and kill her," asked Meat.  
"It's none of your business. Besides, I have NO friend. I have no desire to be a friend with the ass holes disguised as the human race.But, even if I did, I have enough self control to not kill them."  
"You'll give into your weakness, Johnny. It's only natural. And stop lying to me about your little friend! I'm your connection to all feelings, I know all."  
"I'm strong, I CAN fight my weaknesses. And I don't have feelings, I'm striving for emotionless!!"  
"You can't fight the feeling, Johnny!! It will always be there like a leach to frog!! Sucking away at you untill your a bag of bones," Meat yelled.  
"I can fight the feeling! Angela has no hold on me!!" Meat smirked.  
"So you were with someone."  
  
"Where is it," Angela said frantically searching for something. She dug threw her closet looking for her favorite shirt. It was a black tank top that said' weirdo' in rhinstone letters. "Found it!" She pulled it out of the very back of her closet. "Now wheres my purple button up?" Her sister came in and found her on her knees heading into her closet.  
"Carefull. If you never come out, your little boyfriend might think you don't like him," her dear sister teased. "Listen, I want you to be carefull. You don't know what this guys intentions are."  
Angela rolled her eyes. '' This isn't my first date. I know what to do, besides, I forced him into coming," she said said annoyed at her sister.  
" I'm just being overprotective. Besides, you probably want him to go where no guy has gone before," her sister said making kissing noises.  
Angela groaned. She shook her head and went back to her closet. After her sister stopped laughing she spoke.  
"I'm right, right. You haven't - you know ," her sister asked. Angela shook her head. "I'm right, arn't I?" Angela got up and pushed her sister out and shut the door.  
"Now wheres that damn button up?"  
  
"Don't I have anything clean", Nny asked himself. "Everything's covered in blood or... spilt brainfrezzy...I think." He searched through every pile of clothes in his house. He was just about to leave when a something stopped him.  
"Where are you going? Out with your little friend. " Meat taunted. Johnny was annoyed at himself for not actually kill Angela. He suspected that it was all the emotion he saw in her that kept him from killing her. That was probably it."   
  
Angela walked into the restaraunt. It wasn't anything big, just a quant, little place. So in other words, it gave Angela the creeps. She hated domesticated places.  
She was wearing black, flare jeans, the black tank top and her open, purple button up. She looked around trying to see if he was there already. Angela couldn't see him, so she decided to sit down.  
Nny walked into the restaraunt. He was wearing black jeans and his 'violence' t-shirt. Johnny almost immediately saw Angela sitting at one of the tables. 'God, she looks beautiful', he thought. He caught himself and snapped out of it. He always seemed to get into a trance whenever around her. She stood up and walked over to him.  
"Hi, I saved us a table," she told him. They walked back and sat there trying to avoid eachothers gazes. Angela broke the silence. "So, what do you do for fun?"  
"I, uh, well, you already know what I do. What about you", he asked.  
"Evils of the world," Angela confessed.  
"The evils of the world?"  
"Yeah, like clowns, on the spot check in, skatboarders, math, roller disco, that kinda' stuff" she said.  
"Like chunties," said Nny.  
"No, just so long as you kill them. You seem to kill all the people that annoy me. I'm okay with it. Just as long as i'm not the one being butchered," Angela smiled at Nny. He got that feeling in his stomache again. He hated that feeling. It was an emotion he had no control of. It was an emotion he hadn't had since Devi. That's what worried him. If he tried to kill her (again!), she would leave for sure. He couldn't let that happen. Not this time, not to her.  
"Last night, you said you had voices. What did they do," he asked.  
" Well, everything talks to me. Pictures, photos, stuffed animals. But, mostly, there's this key chain and a green dog doll(.) She was actually very amusing to watch... I mean if all this is'nt happening in your head, of course," she laughed.  
"So... what do you want to do now," he asked.  
" I don't really care, I just want to leave. This place is bugging the hell out of me."  
  
They left and just walked. Talked about absolutelt nothing in particular. Their conversation ranged from South Park to to how fucked up people are. They found themselves at a nightclub downtown. As soon as they walked into the club someone was already making fun of them.  
"Hey, girl," said a snobbish goth chick," you look too cool to be hanging out with a fag like him." Angela just calmly looked at her.  
"I'd rather hang with a prep than even have a conversation with goth, retarded, 'oh look at me, nobody likes so i'll become goth so people will notice me', poser like you." The whole club went silent. People stopped dancing just to hear what she had said. The girl got a feirce look in her eyes.  
"Fine, go hang with a skinny ass, lame, faggot. We thought you were cool." Angela stepped up to her and punched her in the nose. Johnny just stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened. It all caught up to him and he relized he should hold Angela back before they got arrested.  
"I thought you were supposed to be dissing my friend, Johnny, not describing your dad," said the restrained, pissed off Angela.  
"Cool it, atleast when I do something the club isn't watching," Johnny whispered into her ear. Which was a lie, but she didn't know that. She did not hear a word he said. All she was concerned with was kicking the crap out of the girl. He used all his might to drag her out of the club. His victims never struggled this much and he wasn't even trying to kill her!  
" Why'd ya' do that for?! I was about to kick the crap out of her. She was about to suffer my...meaty wrath! "  
"Whatever, I think we otta' go." he said looking to see if the cops have come yet.  
  
They walked down the dark street chatting about whatever was on their minds." Ya know, that's the first time I ever actully left the club without klling someone?" She gave him a weird look.  
"Well, good for you. You have just graduated from fuckin' crazy to maniac. I am very proud, considering you just saved some assholes life. I might have gone AWOL on her ass."  
"Do you even know what 'awol' means?," Nny asked Angela.  
"No, but i like the way it sounds when I hear it."  
They walked through the park once again on their way to get home. After all, it was a lunch date and it was already 10 o' clock. Shame on Angela. Shame. Anyway, there were many couples in the park doing stuff all couply. You know, making out, saying I love you. All that mushy crap that makes me vomit when people do this stuff in public. My, god! Have some decancy for the peolpe who have to look at you. All these couples kinda' made Nny a little nervous. Angela didn't seem to notice them since she was concentrating on being 'not a dork'.  
Should Johnny do what all these people were doing? He had no clue. Should he kiss Angela? He hadn't gone on a date since Devi. And we all know how that turned out. Going on dates wasn't his expertice Killing was. He WAS going to kill her, should he do it now and run? He looked down on her. Her profile was beautiful. It reminded him of Nefertiti. He couldn't do that to Nefertiti. She was a queen. She was HIS queen. Johnny shook that out of his head real quick.  
He was a killer, Man!! A cold blooded killer. He wasn't one of those guys' who takes his girlfriend to restaraunts on their birthdays. He's killed a few people on their birthdays. Should he kill her or kiss her? Damn her profile for looking like Nefertiti's!!  
In Angela's mind was something of the sort. Except, without the killing. She had finally noticed the couples. Feeling extreme pressure, she glanced up at Johnny quickly. He was cute guy, he probably went on lot's of dates. She, on the other hand, not so many. In her lifetime she had gone on a total of 5 dates. And they were all totally awkward.  
There were 3 Juans', a Brian, and a Pierre. Thry had all kissed her and she stood there, holding her breath not moving. They all thought they were so cool. They were all identical. She never really liked them. They just seemed to follow her a lot.  
She looked at him again. She got a determened look on her face. This was it, she was doing it. This would be her first REAL kiss. Not some stupid kiss by pathetic boys. Angela stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. He stopped and looked at her. She walked up to him, grabbed the back of Nny's neck and pulled him closer.  
Her eyes were beautiful. Their noses touching, she kissed him gently. Nny was in a state of shock. She kissed him and he liked it. This was new for him. Not that he never been kissed, but he hadn't in a while. For that breif moment, he Nny forgot about killing and Angela forgot about her life, completely ignoring her sister's advice.  
  
She gasped, as she took a step back. Her breath was ragged, as she collapsed to the floor, a knife stuck out of her back. A large blood stain had started to pool around her. Johnny glared at her figure.  
  
"Why should I treat you any different?"  
  
The End.  
  
(AN : HA! Okay... I am so proud of myself for the ending. Aren't you? Didn't you want to kill Angela? I know you did. I wanted to kill Angela, and I was the basiccally the inspiration for her character! I felt so ashamed as I re-read it. At the time I thought it was so good... Stupid, stupid, little girl.) 


End file.
